1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to latch assemblies and, more particularly, to a latch assembly for selectively coupling a movable element of a vehicle such as a vehicle seat or trunk to a fixed member of the vehicle such as the vehicle floor or frame.
2. Discussion
A variety of latching mechanisms are used within the automotive industry for releasably coupling various movable components to the vehicle body. For example, latches are used for each of the vehicles closure panels (i.e., doors, hood, and trunk) as well as for seat applications such as the folding vehicle seat described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,285. The latching mechanisms are generally operable in a latched mode to secure the movable component to the vehicle body and in an unlatched mode where the movable component is freely movable relative to the vehicle body. While existing mechanisms are generally effective at performing their intended functions, the present invention provides a more aesthetically pleasing configuration as well as operational advantages directed to the elimination of tolerance stack-up and chucking.
Existing latching mechanisms present packaging problems resulting from the operative components of the latch mechanism being exposed within the interior of the vehicle particularly when the mechanism is in its unlatched mode. These problems are particularly noticeable when the latching assembly is used in foldable vehicle seat applications where the exposed hook or claw has a tendency to snag clothing or stored articles when the seat is in its forward tilted position.
The term chucking generally refers to movement of the movable element relative to the fixed element when the latching mechanism is in its latched mode. Chucking results in undesirable rattles and other symptoms that are particularly noticeable due to vibrations caused by vehicle movement.
In view of the above, a continuing need exists to develop a latching assembly that is effectively packaged and that minimizes undesirable chucking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a latching assembly for a vehicle that is movable between a latched mode and an unlatched mode for allowing selective movement of a movable element relative to a fixed element of the vehicle body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a latching assembly for a vehicle that reduces chucking when the movable element is coupled to the fixed element.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a latching assembly for a vehicle that reduces chucking by wedging a striker pin against a recessed slot in the latch assembly housing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a latching assembly for a vehicle that reduces chucking by continually urging a latch in a wedging direction to tighten the latch coupling during vibration caused by vehicle motion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a latching assembly that is effectively packaged relative to both t movable element.
According to a preferred construction, the latching assembly of the present invention is adapted for use in a vehicle having a movable member, a fixed member, and a striker fixed to one of the movable and fixed members. The latch assembly is adapted to be connectable to the other of the movable and fixed members and to selectively couple the movable member to the striker. More particularly, the latch assembly of the present invention includes a housing, a latch and a release cam coupled to the housing, spring means, and a release mechanism. The housing includes a striker opening adapted to accommodate the striker. The latch is operable in a latched position when the latch assembly is in a latched mode wherein the latch is adapted to couple the striker to the housing and in an unlatched position when the latch assembly is in an unlatched mode wherein the striker is freely movable relative to the housing. The release cam is operable in an engaged position wherein the release cam urges the latch toward its latched position and in a released position wherein the latch is operable in its unlatched position. The spring means urges the release cam toward its engaged position and the latch toward its unlatched position. Finally, the release mechanism is operable for selectively moving the release cam from its engaged position to its released position.